Chinese New Year Workout 2013
by PkmnLexusFXX
Summary: Snivy and his friends working out their restaurants to celebrate the Chinese New Year 2013, and also held a concert, too. Rated T for censored minimal profanity and minimal romance.


Disclaimer: I hereby do not, in any way, shape, or form, own anything. All trademarks, characters, names, brands, franchises, products, logos, songs, and locations are the sole property of their respective owners. I understand that any form of copyright infringement is strictly prohibited.

Pokémon is a property of Satoshi Tajiri/Ken Sugimori of Game Freak, Nintendo.

* * *

Before Febuary 10, 2013, Snivy and his friends are gotta clean up their shops after finishing their homework (NOT school works, but cleaning the house), and they are preparing their decorations to tackle on Chinese New Year. The closest thing is this year is Year of the Snake 2013, or Snivy 2013 by many Pokémon residents due to Snivy being a snake Pokémon.

Snivy cleans up the tables and chairs, while one of his friends, Emolga, mops the windows in the shop. Minccino cleans the floor with her special tails, and others such as Oshawott, are doing on other things such as washing those dishes.

"Hey, Emolga, did you finish those sh*t windows?" Snivy shouted.

"Blah blah blah, but, hey, I'm finished those m*********ing windows without falling down." Emolga replied.

"Hey, U MAD, Emolga?" Snivy replied with his favorite meme.

"Okay, after I finished the windows, I'm going to bring my girlfriend back home." Emolga replied.

"Who's your girlfriend?" Snivy asked.

"Minccino. She's cleaned up those floors. And I shall bring her back home." Emolga answered.

"Here you go. I'm busy at that moment." Snivy spoke happily. Emolga brings his girlfriend, Minccino, back home for...

*Half an hour later*

"Hey, who the h**l c*******er are that Minccino and Emolga?" Oshawott yelled. Snivy said "not your business. UMAD, friend? They go back home together."

"Hey friend, here's a phone call." Pawniard takes his phone to Oshawott.

*Phone conversation between Oshawott and Gothita*

Oshawott: "Hey, do you find me for what?"  
Gothita:"I'm coming here for something."  
Oshawott: "Serious business? Firecrackers?"  
Gothita: "Oshawott, any fireworks are banned in US, do you know? I'm just sending some Lunar New Year decorations!"  
Oshawott: "Thank you!"  
Gothita: "You're welcome."

*Phone ends*

Detective Purrloin arrives immediately near the restaurant, and reported to Pawniard.

"Hello, there's a riot in New York, against O***a, so we better not going there. Please tell your friends about this news. And wish you all have a happy Chinese New Year!"

Commander Tepig also arrives, and provided some news, too. Snivy later placed these announcements in the restaurants.

"Okay, my job is finished." Snivy was excited for finishing his job, and rest for a while.

*An hour later*

Minccino and her boyfriend, Emolga, comes back to the restaurant. Snivy gives them a look at the restaurant which recently decorated.

"Hey friend, the Lunar New Year is coming soon so we finished decorating the restaurant. Let's have a look."

"Wow, the red decorations are adorable, and here's American flag too." Emolga was excited about the restaurant looks. His girlfriend was also excited.

*On the night of the eve of the Chinese New Year*

The concert was opened with the help of the funds from restaurant. The concert also invited many Pokémon celebrities such as the Monk-keys (musical trio consists of Pansage, Pansear and Panpour), rapper Patrat, and comedy star Trollface Yamask. As many residents are watching the concert, the Chinese New Year festival becomes different than before.

"Look at here, Emolga, our restaurant was very successful, and the donations for the concert, too. Have a look at the concert." Snivy talked to Emolga.

*After the start of the Chinese New Year*

The restaurant became infamous, also because of Snivy being the center focus of internet memes and 2013 Chinese Zodiac. As a result, the number of visitors to the restaurant increased drastically, and their fame was increased dramatically.

The friendship between Snivy and Emolga becomes stronger than any brothers, and they now work together in order to keep their restaurant's competition among the restaurants in USA.


End file.
